bards_beards_birdsfandomcom-20200215-history
Punnett's Granary
Punnett's Granary takes in an economically a very important town because it provides a lot of food to the rest of the country. The fertile soil has resulted in extensive farming areas. Farmers from the whole area bring their harvests to Punnett's Granary, from where the food is shipped over the river to the capital and the rest of Baton. Location Punnett's Granary is located to the north-east of Mindolum, bordering The Merseling in the south and the Fellowing Fields in the north. The River Mernix that flows through the town is one the tributaries of the magnificent River Streddle. The important trade route to Mindolum follows this route. The town is mainly located at the south side of the water, and has a bridge that brings one on the road to Nailbore Rock. This bridge has an ingenious lifting system that enables to bridge to open to let through the grain ships. If we cross the bridge to the north we are face to face with Iblin's Granary, the biggest grain silo of the area. This grand silo, that reminds one of the Roman Colosseum, has been built by the Mighty Crafter Iblin himself. It is because of this silo that the town has been doing so well. Around the silo there is a lot of activity going on. At the square that is located between the Iblin's Granary and the bridge, the player can buy all sorts of stuff. Merchants are presenting their goods. It was on this spot that the legendary Leighn, the Singing Dragon, is supposed to have given his concert. The square is a key location in the area on which one can also find a Canon organ that can be repaired and used for instant travel. At the northern shore of the Mernix there are only a few dwellings. There are several silos, however. After crossing the bridge one quickly leaves the town and enters the rural Fellowing Fields. By far the most inhabitants of Punnet's Granary live at the south side of the bridge. They have dwellings like Zaanse dijkhuisjes, put on a dyke against the water. In this houses are cosy bakeries in which the people bake bread from the harvests from the nearby farms. At some location in the town, Mister B. has recently started the construction of a new theme park, that later should be filled with the dragons that he catches with the Dragon Ballad. History Punnett's Granary was built in order to provide the capital and other parts of the country with food. This was a direct consequence of the curse that the dark wizard Lazar Wichshard put on the South lands. For more information see: Lazar's Drainage. From 1225 on the first colonists settled on the location of Punnett's Granary. Master Builder Iblin of Nailbore Rock was a central figure in the construction of the town. He designed and built the biggest silo and supervised the building of the dykes. The Water Issue The River Mernix, that is so essential for the trade in Punnett's Granary, also creates a lot of sorrows for the town dwellers. In the past the Kanuna People, who live upstream near the source of the river, built a dam that dried up the flow of the river. The drought and failed harvest that followed that event, left a trauma with the people of Punnett's Granary. Many fear that the Kanuna will reconstruct the dam and need Emmon to collect information. Trivia In Punnett's Granary it is forbidden to ride or bring a mule, except for when it is wearing a straw hatCategory:Locations